Five Prompts in One Week
by hpswst101
Summary: One-shots of Kataang dealing with Sneaking Out-Bubbles-Photographs-Music/Ipod-Swings- for Kataang Week. Please read and review. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Five Prompts in One Week

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own Aang or Katara or anything else dealing with the Avatar World._

Sneaking Out

Katara heard the old grand clock in the family room chime. It was midnight... it was time. She quietly threw off the covers on her bed, revealing her normal street clothes. A pair of jean shorts, a blue tank top and sandals, all of which suited the warm summer night.

Quietly she undid the lock on her window and moved it to the side, pulling herself up and over. As she touched down she heard some footsteps. Quickly she turned around ready to fight her brother or worse her father, but it was neither of them. It was him.

A young boy with a shaven head, and sparkling grey eyes gave a large smile to Katara suddenly making her feel safe.

"You're late," he grinned. "I said promptly at midnight and its," he looked down at his digital watch, "12:05"

Katara put her hands on her hips, "Well I needed to make sure I didn't wake anyone up."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, seeing who would break first. It was Aang, it always was. He closed his eyes and lightly chuckled. He took a few steps forward and brushed his lips gently against hers before separating. "Come on, Katara, I want to show you something."

He took her hand and started to pull her to his car. Katara couldn't help but giggle at Aang's excitement. He opened the passenger door for her and making sure she was all in, closed it and quickly running over to the driver's seat and putting on his own seatbelt. He started the car moving it out of the driveway of Katara's home.

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" Katara asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Nope, but trust me you'll like it." Aang gave her secretive smile and continued to drive. He drove out of the city and into the forest. Katara was becoming more and more curious as to where he was taking her. Suddenly they reached a dead end and Aang stopped the car.

"Out of gas?" Katara joked.

"Nope we just need to use our legs now," Aang rushed over to her side of the car and once again opened the door for her. Taking her hand he lead her out of the car and started to walk on a small and almost non-existence dirt road.

They didn't need to talk like Sokka and Suki did. Just being in each other's company was more then enough for them. Besides the silence seem to add more to the forest and Katara didn't want to take that away.

She had never been in the forest at night before. There was a new feel for the place at dark. Without much light, it gave the forest a more surreal and mysterious feeling, like it was a living being of its very own. But she wasn't scared; she was hardly ever scared when Aang was with her for she knew he would protect her always.

Owls hooted over her head and around her, slight rustling in the bushes indicated the animals interacting with one another. But as they continued to walk, she heard a gentle whoosh, whoosh, sound that slowly got louder and louder into a roar. Mist started to fill up the forest.

"Aang where are you taking me?" Katara asked again her face holding the excitement and curiosity she was feeling at that moment. They must be getting closer to Aang's surprise and Katara was slowly starting to figure it out.

"To one of your most favorite places," he said simply as they turned a bend. There in front of her was a waterfall. It's gorgeous rainfall creating a light mist at the bottom, looking very much like bridal veil. But what was even most impressive was the rainbow over the waterfall. It had full vibrant colors and seemed that the water was coming from that instead from a river. It was more beautiful then dreams or paintings could ever describe it. The tranquility of it, and the peaceful nature of the area made even more beautiful in Katara's mind.

"Ohh," Katara said as a hand went to her mouth. "It's beautiful, Aang."

"Glad you snuck out?"

Katara looked at him with happy tears in her eyes. "Yes. Oh yes."

_A/N So the first one-shot for Kataang week, so I will be doing the whole except for Monday and Tuesday's because I missed those. This is the first time I have write for Avatar so please let me know how I do. Please review._


	2. Bubbles!

Bubbles!!!

"Here you go children," Aang's mother gave him and his friend Katara some little plastic tube that said "Soap Bubbles" on it. She unscrewed the cap and blew gently into the wand that came from the tube. From the wand came perfect round bubbles. Aang and Katara's faces went wide and both started to giggle like the little toddlers they were. Happy even with the simplest things in life.

15 YEARS LATER

Aang knocked on the bathroom door as he adjusted the toothbrush that was in his mouth. "Come in!" His wife sang from inside. Aang opened the door, to reveal Katara soaking in the bath with a flock of bubbles surrounding her.

He smiled at her and spit out the toothpaste that was in his mouth before saying, "Comfy?"

"Yes," Katara said, her eyes closed in peace. "You know you should join me for one these someday. They're really relaxing."

Aang gargled some water in his mouth and spitted it out in the sink washing his toothbrush he said, "I would love to but unfortunately I need to get to work. Zuko really wants me by his side as he proposes his new ideas to the council."

Katara opened her blue eyes and pouted. "I know. I know. But still a girl wants her husband with her every now and then."

Aang smiled softly at her. "I'll ask Gyatso if I can get a week off vacation," he kissed his wife's forehead lovingly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be back. I love you."

"Love you too, Aang," Katara replied and kissed her husband's lips softly. With a soft smile he picked up his briefcase and left their home. Katara sighed and exited the bath. Putting on a simple sundress she went outside to fix up their yard. As she opened the outside cupboard to get a few gardening tools a little tube of bubbles fell out.

Katara picked up the bottle curiously and undid it. Taking a deep breath she blew into the wand producing perfect bubbles and she smiled.

_A/N kind of drags a bit but I find it cute. Anyone else? Please review._


	3. Photographs

Photographs

"Aang! Stop it!" Katara giggled as Aang took another photo of her. The two of them were at the beach enjoying the sun and surf. Kids were running around, their parents and older siblings chasing after them.

"Come on, Katara," Aang groaned. "I need to take someone's photo and you take photos really well anyways." Katara felt her cheeks heat up and turned her head to the side hoping her fiancée wouldn't notice. But the annoying, lovable, bald headed guy raised his new birthday present and took a picture.

"Aang! Give it to me!" Katara cried and launched herself at the camera wishing she had never brought it for him to begin with. Aang laughed and easily avoided the attack. Stupid martial artist student. Katara crossed her arms and pouted, "You're mean Aang." Aang just grinned widely.

"Love you too Katara." Katara rolled her eyes. Getting up she started to make her way to the surf. "Katara where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Well we are on the beach," Katara called and before Aang could say anything she had dived into the water. The cool refreshing water seemed to pass over her. The champion swimmer rose up to the surface, breaking it she took a deep breath of air. Putting oxygen back into her burning lungs.

Before she even realized it, she felt a pair of hands grip her hips and someone kiss her fiercely. It was Aang; even with water now cloaking his body she could still smell his fresh misty cologne. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back, bringing new passion to the kiss.

As the need for oxygen started to get stronger they pulled away. Aang had a sneaky smile on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Katara asked as she took deep breaths of air.

"You," he said simply and got a quick picture of her smiling, blushing, wet face.\

A/N Slightly on the short side, but that's all good. The next one is music and I am telling you right now that it is so sweet and full of fluff. Please review!


	4. Music

Music

It was senior ball. The school Katara and Aang went to had rented out a vineyard with a large ballroom attached. It was warm and a light breezy air rustled up the students' imaginations and intimacy with the night. It was perfect weather and place for the night of anyone's dreams. Chasers and flashing lights wrapped themselves around the vines and dance floor. Creating a light romantic appeal.

Katara and Aang entered the vineyard their faces holding a happy gleam. Katara wore a light blue outfit. The skirt fanned itself out and the end, almost like those princess ones. The bodice was hand beaded by her family with intricate designs on it. A light blue shawl wrapped around her arms and hung off the back. On her wrist was a light blue ribbon holding a few orchids and calla lilies. Aang was in a tux with a slightly darker blue undershirt. In his jacket's pocket was a simple blue rose bud. And what even made Aang's outfit interesting was that he had let his hair grow out instead of staying bald as he usually did so he now had a head full of dark brown messy hair.

Katara's father had said when Aang came to pick her up that they looked beautiful together and would outshine any of the other couples there. What the teenage sweethearts didn't know was on how right he was.

"It's beautiful," Katara said softly to him as she looked around the vineyard. Aang smiled,

"Just as beautiful as you." He brought her hand, which was on his arm, to his lips and kissed it. Katara blushed a deep red. Aang had defiantly gotten the lines down as they got older. Briefly, remembering when they were younger and Aang would trip over words, saying one thing when he meant another. Katara giggled at those memories as they made their way slowly through the line.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"Just remembering how you would trip up over words when talking to me," Katara told him. This time it was Aang who blushed.

"I've gotten better though," Aang stated.

"Yes, thanks to Zuko and Sokka," Katara reminded him leaning in she kissed his lips.

As the night wore on the magical atmosphere never seemed to leave; the laughter, the romance, everything. It always stayed perfect, beautiful and lovely.

As the first slow dance started, Aang stood up from the table he and Katara were resting at. Bowing elegantly, he held out his hand and asked in an old style gentleman's voice.

"Will my lady grace me with a dance?"

The other girls at the table awed and glared at their own dates for not asking them to dance. Katara blushed and took his hand. Aang smiled; closing his hand around hers as he led her to the dance floor. Resting his hands on her hips, and Katara wrapping her arms around his neck the two started to sway with the music. Completely oblivious to everyone around them as they stared at into each other's eyes.

Aang now stood over a head taller then her but that didn't matter the slightest to Katara. With his strong well-muscled arms around her, holding her close, she felt safe. She felt content and happy. She felt loved. Not a friend's or siblings love that was shone saying I will always be there for you. She didn't feel the parent to daughter love that always supports you every step of the way. No, she felt a deep personal love, one that had all of those characteristics and so much more. It was one feeling that was deeply imbedded in her.

She worried about him if she couldn't see or talk to him for more then a week. When he was ill, she visited him every moment she could, nursing him back to health. When he was nervous or scared she rallied him up and told him he would be brilliant and do well. When he was sad or hurt she did her best to make him smile and forget what had happened or even just to make him laugh and he did the same for her.

And in return he was always there protecting her, supporting her in her decision to do things and encouraging her to try out new things. Never bringing her down for a second and teaching her to reach for the stars. When some other guy or girl comes prancing in telling her not what to do Aang gets right in their face and tells them she can do whatever she wants and she will reach it with more easy then they ever could.

It was this support, and caring for one another that had kept them so strong over the years and why their relationship survived when others faltered. When an obstacle went in their way, they conquered it together and not separately. Making their way through high school hand in hand, not trying to race to see who would be the best.

Katara nuzzled her head into Aang's chest as he held her. The two of them slowly moving in circles around the other couples. He placed his head on her soft hair realizing that no other girl could ever make him this happy as she could. As Aang listened to the music, he discovered that the song was like his relationship with Katara.

They supported each other every step, and that when he looked in her eyes he saw a heaven and holding her in his arms like right now, and how he wanted it to go on for forever. He was never going to give up on her and as long as she lived and was his he could smile, there was color in his world. There was a place he wanted to live in and Katara was right in the middle of it holding his heart.

"Katara could we go outside for a moment?" Aang asked softly as they danced.

"Sure," Katara said as the song changed to a fast passed one. The two broke from their hug, but Aang wrapped one arm around Katara's shoulder, and Katara's arm wrapped around his torso. The two left the dance floor and went out to the warm sparkling night sky.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked as she looked up at the sky.

Aang took a deep breath calming his nerves. "Katara, a lot of guys would hate to be in the position I'm in. They would think it would be unmanly and other stupid things but I don't see that." He looked into Katara's deep expressive blue eyes. "I love you and I can't, _won't_, see myself with anyone else but you. You are my one and only. The last thing I see at night and first thing in the morning. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you so much. I know we're too young to marry and don't expect to now. But hopefully in the future once we're done with college, or at least me since you planning on becoming a doctor, I hope we will be together forever."

Katara's eyes shone in deep happiness, a big smile crossed her face and before Aang knew it, she was back in his arms kissing him fiercely and passionately. With that, Aang knew they would always be together. He was never going to bring her down and _never ever_ going to leave her.

_A/N I think everyone should give a hand of applause to my YouTube playlist and quicklist. For without that music this chapter wouldn't be as it is. So please let me know what you guys think and you can tell me if there is a part that is too predictable or commonly used or anything else like that. Tomorrow's the last post._

_Challenge: In this chapter I have used little bits and pieces of the music I was listening to in here. If you find any of them, tell me through PM or review and I'll mention you in the last chapter. Good Luck!!! : )_


	5. Swings

Swings

As Aang made the winning swing for this particular match he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Katara, her worried face turning to delight as he won the match, she looked so beautiful in her simple blue sundress.

As his opponent and close friend, Zuko, rose from the ground the referee announced that Aang had won this particular match. The crowd cheered as Aang and Zuko bowed to one another and the two walked off to the stands together.

"Good match," the seventeen-year-old boy said and shook Aang's hand. "You're getting much better."

"Yeah," Aang said absentmindly as he looked back at Katara.

"Aang," Zuko sang quietly, trying to get back his friend's attention. "Ask her out will yah."

"What?" Aang's voice raised a few octaves and Zuko chuckled.

"Ask her out all ready. If you don't hurry up and ask her out someone else will and she'll say yes," Zuko told Aang wisely and sat down on the benches. Grabbing his towel he patted the sweat of his face and neck.

"I don't think I could," Aang said sadly. "I mean, what if she said no. Where would that put our friendship? It will make everything more… awkward."

Zuko raised his eyebrows at his 14-year-old friend. "And you don't think I worried about that when I asked Mai out?"

"But… uggh!" Aang groaned and sink down on the bench. "This is so complicated."

Zuko didn't say anything. He tried to figure out something that might help. "Will advice from Iroh help?"

"Coming from you? No," Aang said bluntly and draped his own towel over his head. The mediators at the martial arts tournament finally finished the second to last battle. The winner from that one would have to face Aang and whoever won would get a trophy and gift card.

Zuko looked across the room to the girl in question. Katara was sitting with his own girlfriend, Mai, and their mutual friend Ty Lee and Katara's older brother girlfriend Suki who used to take classes with the boys before she graduated. He noticed Katara's eyes constantly drifted over to Aang and he knew she had a crush on him.

"Aang, trust me," Zuko stated. "She won't say no."

"Aang vs. Haru!!! Contestants please come down!" the announcer announced. Aang groaned and sat up.

"Your sure?" Aang asked as he got up. Zuko nodded his head and Aang left. He walked up the referee and the two waited for Haru to come down. A few seconds later the good-looking 18-year-old bowed to Aang as he did to him.

The two of them got into battle positions and started to circle waiting for the other to make the first move. As Aang looked at Haru he couldn't help but notice the older boy's good looks and what Zuko had been saying came back to him. _If you don't hurry up and ask her out someone else will and she'll say yes._ Haru made the first swing and Aang evaded it. _But I don't want anyone else to take her_, he thought as he battled Aang. _I want her._ After a few more attacks Aang called a time out. He couldn't properly battle when his burning question for Katara needed to be answered.

Aang rushed over to the visitor's section. Katara held a worried look in her eyes.

"Aang what's wrong? Why did you call a time out?" Katara asked.

"Katara I need to know," Aang started realizing that everyone was looking at him like he was a crazy person. Silently he wondered if he was crazy, crazy for her. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"W… what?" Katara asked. Surprise shone in her eyes but a different emotion seemed to start to shine though.

"Will you go out with me?" Aang repeated. Slowly a smile crossed Katara's face.

"Yes! Yes!" Katara screamed and then hugged Aang fiercely.

"Will you continue on with the battle!" Some guy groaned at Aang. Aang rolled his eyes and separated from Katara and went back to fight Haru.

"Zuko stuttered over it when he asked me," Mai replied darkly.

"I bet you don't let him forget it do you?" Suki replied. A shadow of a smile flickered across Mai's face.

"Yep."

This time, Aang concentrated on the battle. Katara was his and he silently hope for forever. As he did his last winning swing the crowd yelled with excitement none more then Katara. The two caught each other's eyes and they smiled to each other. They were going to take a new swing at their relationship and Aang had a feeling that they would come out on top.

_A/N Well I had done one when they were husband and wife, fiancées, senior sweethearts, kids, so I figured. Why not at the very start? And at a tournament no less._

_What I don't know is if you can actually call a time out during a match. So now the story is finished. Thank you all for reading it! And please review one last time._


End file.
